


every sign pointed straight to you

by cinderlily



Series: Hurt and Heart [3]
Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-24
Updated: 2010-04-24
Packaged: 2017-10-09 03:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderlily/pseuds/cinderlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To say that David had never planned his own wedding would be a lie. (A coda for <a href="http://cinderlily.livejournal.com/529635.html#cutid1">Hurt and Heart</a> and <a href="http://cinderlily.livejournal.com/533631.html#cutid1">Change Your Mind</a>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	every sign pointed straight to you

**Author's Note:**

> written for [](http://rajkumari905.livejournal.com/profile)[**rajkumari905**](http://rajkumari905.livejournal.com/)♥ who requested fic set in the Wedding Planner AU verse. Title from the Rascal Flatts song "Bless the Broken Road" and betaed by [](http://openice.livejournal.com/profile)[**openice**](http://openice.livejournal.com/), because she is patient with my crazy. ;)

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Current mood:** |   
full of love  
---|---  
**Current music:** | Rascal Flatts: Bless the Broken Road (Live In Concert)  
**Entry tags:** |   
[cook/archuleta](http://cinderlily.livejournal.com/tag/cook/archuleta), [fics](http://cinderlily.livejournal.com/tag/fics)  
  
  
_ **Fic :: "every sign pointed straight to you"** _

 

To say that David had never planned his own wedding would be a lie. He could probably say it was an occupational hazard, but even that would only be a half-truth. With five sisters he had spent a lot of time growing up being the stand in groom for their own imaginary weddings and somewhere along the way he had started to piece together what his dream day would be like.

It felt absurd, though, to be on the other side of a wedding. He had been the one to plan them all out, to obsess over details that even the most detail-oriented client would never even imagine but somehow he felt completely out of his depth. His fingers itched to go through his checklist. He found himself going over the order of people doing the readings in his head and worrying about his mom and the possibility (well, the reality) of him breaking into happy tears when she opened her mouth.

If it were any other wedding he would have tissues in his pockets and an escape plan for the mother but it wasn't any other wedding it was _his_ wedding. He wasn't doing any checking or planning he was _sitting_ in a small room that was usually called the bridal suite. (Someone, probably Hannah, had the decency to tape over the first word with duct tape.) He was by himself, which had sounded nice until he realized it didn't give him any distractions which he really really needed at that moment.

He fidgeted with the cufflinks shaped like dog bones that Cook had bought as a joke when David had flat out refused Corey be their ring bearer.

("Aw, come on, she already fits the color scheme." "Not in a church, Cook.")

The room felt a little too warm, or maybe his inability to stay still was more a sign of nerves than anything else. When he heard a knock he jumped a little and didn't even have a chance to say anything before it opened a crack and the hand that gripped the wood was oddly familiar.

"Archie?"

David jumped from his seat and put his hand on the door with a yelp, "Cook, it's bad luck!"

"I promise not to see the bride before the wedding," Cook teased, and his hand landed just where David's was.

His conviction wavered for a second as he leaned towards the door and caught the smell of Cook's cologne but he forced himself to swallow around the urge. "We aren't seeing each other."

"Well, I can't see you right now."

Usually Cook's inability to follow the rules kind of made David bristle, but he decided that just this once he would agree. He leaned his forehead onto the wood a few inches above where Cook's hand was on top of his and took a few deep breaths.

"This is all a little crazy, huh?" Cook's voice was soft and David wondered if his head was leaned against the other side.

He laughed, "You'd think I would have this down pat by now."

"You? This is my second time being a groom."

They hadn't really talked about that much, actually. In fact, David had gone out of his way to avoid any similarities. It had been four and a half years since the other day and it was water under the bridge for the most part but it still wasn't something he wanted on his guests' minds or Cook's either.

He moved his hand forward a little and rubbed at the pressure point on the inside of Cook's wrist. When the other man finally spoke David could hear the smile in his voice, "I hear we could probably make it to Mexico in five hours flat."

The tension in the base of his stomach released slightly as he laughed. Someone called Cook's name and Cook's hand lowered. David tried not to panic and instead offered, "Guess that's your call?"

"Guess so," Cook said, adding after a moment, "Archie?"

What he recognized as Hannah's annoyed voice was calling for Cook again, but the door remained opened and David swallowed around his cotton dry mouth. "Yeah?"

"See you soon?"

David closed his eyes and sent a silent prayer of gratitude towards the heavens. "Yeah, you will."


End file.
